Sacrifices
by prncesforadragon
Summary: Hermione makes her love chose between something he hates and her. What will he chose? m for language r/r not sure if this will be a one-shot or not


**5 am-Head Dormitory**

It was just another day for Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess. She was up in order to do her morning run out by the lake before classes. She liked to get up early enough so she could blow off some steam, get her thoughts in order and relax with some time to herself. It wasn't as if she had an overly stressful life but it wasn't exactly carefree. Putting on her sneakers and grabbing her IPod from off of the end table she headed out to the lake. With the perfect playlist she was ready for her run.

Running was how she decided to cope. Whenever things had started to get to be too much she would run. Right after the end of the war she ran a lot. It helped her body to be in the shape it was today, which was extremely fit and toned but it became her drug as well. It was her addiction.

**5:15am-Black Lake**

Once she made it out to Black Lake she turned her music up and off she went. The fighting with her boyfriend lately was enough to push her to her limits so it seemed as if she was running more than anything else these days. There was one fight in particular that they kept having but neither side would budge. It was a stalemate and it pissed her off.

The more she thought about it the louder her music went and the harder she ran. By the time she made it back to the entrance to the castle she was dripping with sweat and breathing hard but it was worth it. She felt more relaxed than she had in days

**6:30 am-Head Dormitory**

Hermione was is desperate need of a shower when she made it back to her room so she stripped off her workout gear and walked into her shared bathroom in her sports bar and a pair of lacey boy shorts. Turning on the hot water on it didn't take long for the bathroom to start to fill up with steam. She was just anticipating how good the hot water would feel on her achy muscles. That was until she felt two arms snake around her waist.

His cool skin felt good on her hot. She could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt the instant she leaned back against him and felt his hard chest at her back. He then started rubbing her shoulders, easing some of the tension eliciting a small moan to escape from her mouth. Trying to fight it was an epic fail. It felt too damn good.

"I need to get in the shower"

"Need some company while you're at it? I can help you to work out some stress." She knew exactly what he was implying and it was very hard to keep her head straight while he had his hands on her.

"So does this mean that you changed your mind about our discussion?" It had been 2 weeks now since they had any physical contact and it was killing her but she wasn't going to give up. This was important to her and she was going to make sure he knew that.

"Mione you know I can't do what you're asking. It's just not me."

"Then I think you need to leave. I would like to take a shower and get ready for class."

Walking away from him and toward the shower Hermione made quick work of her bra and panties then slipped into the shower. She wasn't going to give up. Dying before she had sex again wasn't all that appealing but she would do whatever was necessary to get her way. Hearing him curse under his breath and then walk out the door, Hermione knew that today was going to be another difficult day.

**7:20am-Potions Class**

Her focus wasn't on the cauldron in front of her or even on the lecture coming from her Professor but it was on the guy sitting 3 rows back and 2 tables over. How could he do this to her? Didn't he realize how important this was to her? Why couldn't he just give in to what she wanted once? Was it really that difficult?

That's when it finally hit her. She just wasn't important enough to him. What they had to him was meaningless and probably wouldn't last so why make a commitment? How could she fall for his crap? Now she was literally throwing her ingredients into the cauldron and muttering to herself under her breath. Her lab partner was starting to become a little nervous.

"Mione, you alright"

"Yes Harry I'm fine. Obviously there is nothing wrong. I'm just doing my work like I'm supposed to and not thinking about anything else. There would be no reason in the world that I would be worried about anything else."

"Yea, obviously."

"Oh so you think that being a smart mouth is really going to make the situation better? I have enough to deal with Harry; I don't need to add your attitude to it as well." Finally having enough and finishing her potion Hermione stood up knocking her chair backwards and storming off toward the door but not before she saw a very familiar smirk and a very familiar face.

"Think it's funny do you? Now that someone else is under fire because you can't get your head out of your ass? Well guess what, nothing has changed. You're a dick and I'm still pissed at you so you might as well wipe that stupid smirk off of your face. You're not impressing anyone."

With that she threw open the doors to the classroom and stomped off in to the hallway.

**Noon-The Great Hall**

The rest of her morning was spent by sitting in the library trying to get some school work done and attending her classes. She didn't really talk to anyone unless it was completely impossible for her to not. Knowing that her foul attitude was effecting everyone around her she decided to go to lunch and try to act as normal as possible. Including appolozing to Harry. He didn't deserve how she treated him. The most important man in her life just made her crazy and she couldn't fix it.

The Gryffindor table was already full of her friends and they visibly stiffened as they saw her approaching.

"I'm that bad huh?"

Ginny was the first to reply. "Not all that bad really, just a little temperamental."

Ron scoffed. "Yea right, I've had my head nearly hexed off at least 5 times in the past 2 weeks. You need to fix that prat you call a boyfriend and stop being so damn mean to me…I mean us, yea stop being mean to us."

She couldn't help but laugh at the way Ron was complaining. "I am sorry guys. He just gets under my skin so easily and I don't exactly know how to handle it. I'm really sorry to you Harry. I didn't mean to act like that this morning in Potions. He and I had a bit of a run in this morning and it didn't end so well."

Her friends just sort of nodded along knowing that until Hermione got her way that this feud wasn't going to be ending anytime soon. They could understand both sides of the argument so they had no problem saying to each other that they were both wrong. Would they tell them that however, not a snowballs chance in hell.

"Well I'm done worrying about it. IF he decides that I'm important enough for him to make some small sacrifices then we can work it out but until then, I'm done with him."

Being that they were her best friends they were more than willing to nod their heads in agreement but they knew better than that. Again, never saying a word of it to her, they gave this fight another week tops and the love birds would be back to their sickly overly affectionate ways.

**6 pm-Hallways leading to the dormitories**

Spending the rest of the day with her friends was exactly what she needed. She was able to get her mind off of her pain in the butt of a boyfriend. That was until she reached the portrait leading to the room they shared. Being Heads with her boyfriend was becoming quite irritating. He was standing there with his 2 best mates whom she knew for a fact that they were on his side; they were his friends after all, so she felt just as much anger toward them as she did him.

"You're in the way"

"Now Mione you're not being very nice to our friends."

"No actually they are your friends because if they were mine" she turned to face the 2 boys that now had a bit of a worried look on their face, they knew what the wrath of Hermione was like and they didn't want it to be directed toward them. "They would be behind me 100% and would tell their mate that he was being a bloody idiot. Not to mention they would be supportive in my decisions and respect that I made those decisions for good cause and wouldn't second guess me. So do these 2 really sound like my friends?"

She was met with silence. "Yea that's what I thought" It's not that they weren't her friends, they just knew better than to try to defend themselves. She would have their balls on a silver platter. Turning on her heel she said the password to the portrait and stepped through. Walking over to her chair that was sitting beside the now roaring fireplace, she dropped into her seat and did the one thing she had been trying to keep herself from doing in 2 weeks. She cried, she threw things and she completely let go. It hurt that he didn't trust her and that he didn't care to take the next step in their relationship.

Hearing him walk in she immediately tried to hide her face so he didn't see the tears. She was unsuccessful. It took him only a couple seconds to realize that something wasn't right and was kneeling in front of her with a look of concern on his face.

"Why the tears love?"

"Don't call me that. If you loved me then we wouldn't be having this fight right now. I get that this is all new to you but can't you just give me something. I mean hell, you know I would do anything for you and you can't even give me this?"

"I just think it would be better if we waited for a while. It's been a year Draco. We have been together since the war ended and you act like we're still hiding it from everyone. All of our friends know so I don't see what makes this so different."

"You wouldn't understand because you're not me Mione. Things are just different for the two of us."

The tears were free flowing again she knew that this was going to be the hardest thing she had to do. "If we're so different then I guess we just shouldn't be together."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I love you Hermione and I love you with all my heart so please don't do this." He was begging by this point. She knew that she didn't want to walk away from him but he needed to see that he had to make sacrifices too.

"I don't want to Draco but you don't even care about how I feel. If you can tell me right now that you have even remotely entertained the idea of it then we can work this out but if not then I can't keep hoping that you will eventually change your mind and want to be serious with me."

"I am serious with you. I only want to be with you. Just tell me what I need, what do I need to do to fix this. To fix us?" The look on his face made her want to cry even more. She knew that he was being serious with her but she needed proof. He had to commit.

"Come with me to my parents' house for dinner next weekend."


End file.
